User blog:Xennar/Ancient Sentinel fast elimination method
Hello fellow viewers of this blog. This purpose of me posting this is to show you guys the way to quickly kill the ancient sentinel along with having very little casualty with a smaller force. Do take note that some of these units listed below is a MUST '''otherwise I have no idea how much your hospital bills will be. *Wild boar (Ranked 7 or higher with the Incendary rounds attack.) X1 '''OR Snake (Ranked 7 or higher) *Mega tank (Ranked 5 or higher) OR '''Heavier tank (Ranked 6) x2 *Elemental Troop (Ranked 4 or higher) '''OR '''Cryo trooper (rank 1 or higher) x1 *Mech Trooper (Ranked 7 or higher) x2 *Radio Tech (Ranked 5 or higher) x1 If you have the following units ready, position your units as following the image below. Do realise that you do NOT need to fill up all 10 of the unit space, otherwise it might increase the casualty count. Below is a list of a '''MUST units. *Heavier tank/Mega tank *Radio Tech *Cryo/Element troop *Mech trooper Based on the image shown, I am a nanopod user, so feel free to replace the units I mentioned above if you're short on some units. The melee sentinel fragment below can also be replaced with a tank. Now we come to the steps to reduce damage towards your army. The first and most important step is to freeze the ranged arm (pretty obvious) and finish it off with a wild boar/snake or the mech trooper's power crush. Retreat if you have failed to destroy it in 2 turns. If you have finished off the ranged arm, disregard the melee arm. Use both the Mech trooper to shred the body of the sentinel with two turns followed by a tank cannon attack/snake as the third. At the 5th turn, the AS is sure to use the field beam and attack all your units. The radio tech will survive as it's ranked 5 whether stunned or not and the sentinel's checkered beam should not be able to reach the radio tech to finish it off as there's no unit at the front as the medium. After the radio tech launches it's most powerful attack, you can say bon voyage to it. Repeat the steps of taking two turns for the mech trooper's power crush and the third turn for your tank's cannon attack OR the snake OR the wild boar's incendary rounds attack (Sentinel takes more damage from fire/chemical than piercing which is why I recommend having the wild boar with the incendary rounds attack). Repeat steps for about 5-6 times and the sentinel should pass away by then. After the Sentinel dies, the percentage of your losses will be as shown below. *100% chance of losing only the radio tech.AND cryo trooper (if you don't have an elemental trooper.) *50% Chance of losing the radio tech, cryo troop (if used) and the snake. *20% Chance of losing the radio tech, cryo troop (if used), snake and a tank or two. (Bad day maybe?) *0% Chance of losing the battle. If you're in the 0% zone, it's either you didn't follow the steps or you're the monarch of bad luck. Take note that this formation is done WITHOUT any nanopods spent on healing. If you have found this post helpful, thank you for taking your time to read this. If not, leave a comment on how I could improve or how you could have done a better job. Have a nice day everyone. -Edit- The loss chance of tank is down to 20% from 40% as my R5 Mega still has enough HP to take 2 more hits. Past results have left my megas with enough health to survive one or two more hits. However, as I have taken down the sentinel more than 15 times with the same formation but with different units, the finalised result is safe to assume. Category:Blog posts